The Band of Pirates
by Sangremoonlight
Summary: The Criminal Party are a band of Pirates who happen to meet some old friends, The Fallen Angels. But little do they know, there is a plot of revenge against them. Captain Eclipse and Captain Vortex are leading an army of these despising creatures: AshHearts. The two Bands of pirates are now trying to get to the sacred oracle first, before someone gets it. 'T' For blood and Gore. :3
1. Chap 1: We meet old our old enemies

Chapter 1: WE MEET OUR OLD ENEMIES

_**Written by: **_

_**Midnightestrella **_

_**Fallen Out the Stars **_

_**[A/N] ME: Just thought you Fallen fans out there might want an action story... :3 **_

_**Fallen: We did an awesome job! We are good writing buds! **_

_**Me: YESH! now, Fallen? **_

_**Fallen: WE DO NOT OWN SONIC, SEGA DOES. ALSO, THIS STORY'S ESTRELLA'S IDEA! **_

_**Me: I don't own Fallen's OCs... **_

_**Fallen: and she doesn't own mine!**_

The Salty breeze came attacking the nostrils of a trio. A cougar was sitting in his cabin, he smirked,

"I'll find that treasure..."

"CAPTAIN, JACK!"

The cougar sat up and ran out of his cabin, his hat lopsidedly dipped to down his face,

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Midnight, with a black bandana tied on her head, flew over,

"We has spotted a'other ship, Captain!"

The cougar ran to the front deck, next to Midday, he pulled out his Telescope and saw a ship's flag. He scowled,

"Blast this bloody 'scope!" The glass was a bit cracked and it blurried the image. Midday's irises unfocused, as if his eyes WERE telescopes. Jack growled,

"Who's the ship?"

Midday smirked,

"An Old friend, Cap'n Maxwell."

The ship was alive with my crew members, manning the sails, I steered the ship to it's left. The breeze brushing past my fur.

Freedom.

The hybrid turned to her lover, Tyler. He held a golden telescope, he smiled and said,

"Stella... It's the Ship: The Black Rebellion."

Tyler and her traded duties,

The hybrid was smiling, her friends were on, The Black Rebellion.

"Ahoy, 'ere MATEYS!"

Allen looked from the Crow's nest, his eyes peering at their Allies's Flag, it held their symbol: A SKULL WITH A ROBOTIC EYE AND TWO LASER CANNONS. While theirs were:

A SKULL WITH ANGEL WINGS AND IT WAS LOSING FEATHERS, AND TWO SWORDS.

**Midday's POV **

Jack called out:

"LOWER, THE ANCHOR!"

Midnight and I were quickly, flying from the masts, to the anchor. We pushed it below the water's surface with a satisfying SPLASH!

I looked up and glanced at our allies, Their captain Stella, yelled instructions to them.

"Drop the anchor ye dog`s!" Saturn and Allen glanced to one another before looking to their captain with raised eyebrows.

"And er...Roaring lion and silent bat!" The two members who were now satisfied with her response, helped with the dropping of the anchor. I gave off a small chuckle before I flew over to their ship.

"Aye, Still the same Captain Wolfe" The hybrid gave me a smirk.

"Aye, indeed I am Sun, indeed I am" I looked behind me just as my captain was getting on the ship along with Midnight and Jackie.

"It`s been a long time Jack" Stella smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Shouldn't there be a captain in there?" Jack jokingly asked her which caused the female captain to laugh.

"Don't play that game with me, CAPTAIN Jack Maxwell"

Jack smirked,

"But, Thee seas are a game... and I'm just that type of guy!" He bounded onto the ship's floor and I silently walked over. Everyone was there, I smirked,

'No villains for today...'

Tyler waved at me, I waved back.

I barked,

"Now, WHO'S UP FOR A BATTLE?!"

Jack took out his cutlasses and replied,

"Yo' Captain Jack Maxwell..."

Everybody jeered and all took a step back, time to show off our moves...

Finally, Jack, was down. Jackie sighed and playfully scolded the cougar for being so confident.

I smirked and we all had drinks.

"Uh... guys?" Nicole replied nervously. Allen rose a brow,

"Aye?"

"We are spotted by our enemies, Captain Eclipse and Captain Vortex..."

Captain Eclipse and Captain Vortex were Both crows, their blood red eyes seeming to swallow you whole. They were feared by many, joked by none.

We all did a Spit take,

"What?!"

"Vortex?"

"And Eclipse?!"

"Is their flags raised?" Stella cried out.

"No captain, not yet at least..." Saturn said grimly as the all stared at the ships.

"Are you prepared for battle if necessary, Maxwell?" Stella asked.

"As ready as I`ll ever be" Jack replied as he took out his sword.

"Ahoy there!" Vortex called out with a grin.

"Why are you sailing on our sea`s? don`t you know that's dangerous territory?" Eclipse narrowed his eyes with a grin that showed his pointy teeth.

"It`s wide enough for you to piss off!" Shawn growled under his breath but he was flicked on the back of his head by his captain.

"Careful boy, it'd be fatal if they heard you" Stella whispered to him.

Jack shouted,

"Let's have a duel, unless ye' is too afraid of us!

The enemy ship was close,

"FIRE THE CANNONS, YE' SCUM DOGS!"

Cannon balls and gunpowder flew into the haul of the ship, good thing it didn't do massive damage...

**Tyler's POV **

We were frantically firing cannons at the enemy, I checked my blouse, the knots came undone a bit but, fear not I did. I was looking, searching for more cannon balls to fire when Shawn cried,

"Shit! We ran out of ammo!"

Stella and Midnight called from above deck, they peered from the opening,

"FILL 'EM UP WITH ANYTHING YOU FIND!"

Nicole, Saturn, Allen, Midday, Shawn and I looked at one another,

"Anything?!" We asked in unison.

Then it was the two girls's turn,

"YES!"

We filled them up with, rusted eating utensils, old boots, books, even glass rum bottles!

"On my count! Three! two-" I was but cut off by Shawn.

"Just fire the d*** things already!" No sooner than when he said that the cannons went off and that gave me a idea. I quickly ran onto the deck and pulled Midnight and Midday over.

"Can't you two combine you laser cannons?! make a fucking monster one to blow up their ships!" I was frantic, I was scared for my crew, but I wasn't scared for myself, sailing the seas with these mobians had really done it`s toll on me, but I was happy nonetheless about two looked to each other and then back at me. Oh please god. Let my idea be true...

Midnight and Midday connected both right and left arms, a bright glow erupted. They fused together and it made a loud 'whirring' sound. They pointed at the ship,

"Stand back."

I stepped back with Stella, we covered our ears.

_**BOOM!**_ A wave of blue electrical laser blast blasted through the air, then a black/purple shield cover the enemy's ship.

"What the hell?!"

Captain Eclipse and Captain Vortex flew towards us, the cannon was no good for close battle ranges.

I glanced at Stella and seen that she had drew her sword, I did the same with mine, I took a running start before I jumped on the pole and I tackled Vortex to the ground. The sharp blade at his neck but he kicked my gut making me fly off of his stomach and onto my back. I watched as captain Vortex took out his sword and walked towards me, But before he could even reach me at a stabbing distance he was tackled to the ground and his sword flew from his hand.

"Nice save Allen" The lion smirked at me as he now held two swords in his hands down at the captain who was just smirking at us.

"Go ahead boy, kill me... avenge all the others that I slaughtered with that very sword" Captain Vortex cackled with glee. How sick could this guy get?!

"You sicken me... in my eyes you are no captain... you are a monster" Allen spat out.

"Then consider me your worst nightmare" Was the last thing he said before Allen pressed one of the swords onto his chest enough to draw blood.

I heard a scream. I thought it was me. No. It was...

Jack.

The cougar ran forward with his cutlasses, he wanted to dice the bastard. What he did surprised me. He threw his weapons down, and made a mad dash at Vortex, he took out the blade that slaughter the innocent. Jack threw it and pulled Allen away. Vortex took the sword and threw it at Jack.

Everything, was going slow-motion.

Midday dashed over and deflected the weapon with his arm, it stung him, but nothing seemed to affect him. I stepped up and aimed a slice at the Monster's neck, Eclipse came over and punch my rib cage, making me fly back.

Stella growled and ran at Eclipse and hit his shoulder blade with the but of her sword.

It was outnumbered, two bloody pirates and then there were Two captains who teamed together along with their crew. What amazed me was that these pirates just. WOULDN`T. DIE! Rage suddenly took hold of me and I ran forth with a bloody cry towards Eclipse. Soon enough He was dodging my sword and even tried to swing at me. I jumped up and gave him a roundhouse kick to the jaw that caused him to stumble onto his back. He wiped the blood with his dirty sleeve and gave me a crazed look. I don't see how he could win this, I had the two swiftest Captains on the seven sea's fighting alongside me plus I had Shawn and Saturn behind me with their swords ready.

_**Midnight's POV **_

Vortex and Eclipse were bruised badly. I punched another one of his crewmates, so hard, his head popped off.

"What th-?"

Black ooze crawled up my arm.

These guys weren't just any mobian. They were AshHearts.

The AshHeart stumbled to stand, he was desperately searching for his beloved head. I screamed in fright and wiped my arm. The black blood was staining my clothes deeply.

Tyler and the rest of the crew all stared wide-eyed.

Tyler thought,

'No wonder they can't die...' He shouted,

"They're ASHHEARTS!"

Eclipse grinned,

"You found out our secret... after 3 years... you finally learned it..." He sighed, "Well, Au revoir, as they say in France..."

The crew and the 2 captains fizzled and glitched. Then,

THEY VANISHED WITH THEIR SHIP.

Stella growled after the boat, her anger was no known. Other than Jack she was second for bed temper Captain. Her third in command, Nicole, tried to reassure her but nothing could stop her rage not even Tyler, her second in command. All they could do was wait until she calmed down.

"I've had it up to here with those... things! All the bloody hell we've been through because of those mangy creatures who put themselves in the titles as Pirates!" Stella screamed after pacing back and forth.

"The next time I see then... oh... they better be prepared to the fullest!"

"And how do you think you`d beat an AshHeart Cap`an?" Saturn asked.

"I'll kill it over an' over again and I`ll light them on fire! after they beg for my mercy..."

"Get a hold of yourself Stella!" The hybrid blinked before she regained her posture.

"Thank you Midnight... that wasn't me talking there..." The purple cyborg nodded.

"If those scurvy dogs show their faces on my ship again, it`d be the last time they`d kill anyone" Jack vowed as he looked into the direction their ship went but he was met with nothing

_**but waves and a blue sky with few clouds riding the horizon... **_

_**[A/n] Me: Short... sorry... :'( But, DID YOU ENJOY IT?! **_

_**Fallen: I enjoyed writing it! **_

_**Me: HASTA LA PASTA! :3 **_

_**Fallen: Fallen~Out! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Port and RUM

_**[A/n] Me: This is actually fun to write! :D **_

_**Fallen: Uh-huh! Oh, Midnight & I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, Sega does and Midnight estrella doesn't own my Ocs... **_

_**Me: & she doesn't own mine.. :D **_

_**Both: ENJOY!**_

CHAPTER 2: PORT AND RUM

Unknown POV

My pink hair was covered by a well suited red hat with a matching crimson and light dress. My boots were red and I had secret guns strapped to my legs. I was safe from any man that came near.

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze were all walking beside me, we've been hearing about my sister's where-abouts.

'Stella, please be okay..'

"We must hurry I`ve talked to the villagers in this town and they said she comes here often, so I believe we`re close" My two tail fox friend informed me and that gave me hope.

"Why don`t we just wait here for her?" The red Echidna grumbled and an Albino bat swatted at his head with her fist.

"Are you kidding me?! We`ve been searching for her for how long?! Now you just want to wait?!" She screeched.

"If you want to sum it up like that then sure" He shrugged and gave her a smirk. I rolled my eyes at their behavior. Their acting like kids. I expected this from Knuckles and Silver but I never imagined Rouge joining in on it.

I ran to the docks, and sure enough, I saw two ships that reminded me of pirates. We all walked away, fearing of a nasty band of pirates coming to our village and attack us.

*Flashback*

'Hey, Ames..'

'Yeah?'

Two small versions of Stella and I were speaking and enjoying a day in the spring, when the sky was blue and the grass was it's greenest.

'I, I wanna be a pirate!'

'What?!' I gasped.

She turned to me with a smile,

'Pirates get to be free... And anyways I'm going to be a good Pirate. I Privateer. They are good versions of those nasty Pirates who have sailed mysterious waters, and most, NEVER COME BACK.'

I squeaked in shock,

'Wow... an adventure!'

oOo STILL IN THE PAST oOo

'Stella, where you going?' My 14 year old version of me asked the hybrid.

Stella was packing up bags, she slung them on her shoulder,

'To be a stow away on a pirate ship!'

I ran to her,

'I wanna com-'

'No, Ames.' My sister told me, 'You have a real mom, and Dad... I don't.' The hybrid gestured at the window where you could see the waters for miles,

'I belong... out there.. Don't worry..'

Stella climbed out the window,

'I'll be back...'

I shook my head as tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. She said she`d be back... it`s been five years already. But I promised myself that I`d find her and this time I won`t let her go.

"I hope she`s not in any danger..."

oOo

"Yo! Ho! And a bottle of rum!" The crew members including Jack sang out as they held up their glasses while Stella danced of the long table.

"Kill the beast and sail the sea`s! And once again come back-" Stella was once again cut off by the everyone filling in their part.

"To the bottle of rum that`s been on the wall!"

oOo

I shivered at all the possible things that she could be facing at this very moment... Oh Stella! If you`d allowed me to come along then maybe I wouldn`t worry about you... Just please be okay out there... I`ll find you soon!

oOo

"We`ll kill the AshHearts! and take their booty! maybe eve find more rum and wine!" Stella cried out as they cheered.

"Make them suffer!"

"End the torture!"

"Let future Pirates sail in peace!"

"More rum!" All was silent as they looked to Jack who had Jackie in his lap.

"Rum for everyone!" Stella agreed and again the unnecessary celebration was back on.

oOo

I looked up to the clouds and watched as they drifted by without a sound. Just like how I cried when Stella first left... it was silent and my parents didn`t even know until the next day... but it was too late, she was long gone...

I sighed, Rouge noticed this quickly,

"What's wrong, Amy? You seem so down..."

Tails patted my hand,

"Don't worry, we'll find your Sister soon, I'M SURE OF IT."

Knuckles rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, HOW SOON?"

Silver sighed,

"Knuckles, seriously? At first you were impatient, now, YOU HAVE PATIENCE you are so weird..."

"I may be weird. but who would I be if I wasn`t?" I rolled my emerald eyes at them. Stella always liked to take the risks... I guess that`s why she became a pirate... she wanted to put her life on the line daily... But she promised she`d become a good pirate but... I`m thinking about this too much.

"Come on guys, we`ll rent us two cabins tonight and tomorrow, we`ll..." I couldn`t bring myself to say it. not now at least.

"What about those two ships? clearly she could be on one of them right?" Tails said.

"..." I stayed silent because I didn`t know what to expect at the moment.

"I``ll go see" He said before twining his tails enough for him to fly. I watched him go, we all did. But I couldn`t help and glance at Rouge. That lazy bat, she could`ve checked.

Normal POV

The two tailed fox flew over the two ships that were anchored right next to each other it was a few miles from the port. Once he looked down he studied the flags. They didn`t make sense to him. Not one bit, and he was supposed to be the smartest in the village.

"What the-"

"Captain! We have ourselves an intruder!" A red coyote cried out as he drew his sword. he also seen two Captains on the ship, he glanced down at the ship next to it and now it all made sense.

'There allies...' One Captain pointed up to him to fly down. But he took one glance at the other mobians with their swords out.

"Put yer swords away! you going to scare the wee lad!" The second Captain called out, but he tilted his head at the voice. He heard it somewhere before when he was a kid.

The familiar female walked over, she seemed... well, a Pirate. The mobian swiftly slid the cutlasses with her sheath. She smirked,

"ah!, Why, Ahoy there lad! What' yor' name?"

Tails stepped back, uncertain of this woman.

the captain then gave him a sincere smile,

"Thy shall not hurt thee, wee lad.."

"I-I`m T-Tails... m-ma`am..." The poor fox stuttered out of his mind, he was scared of all the stories of the two ruthless pirates who ruled the sea`s.

"I am Captain Wolfe, And this is Captain Max-" The male flinched as he was pulled into a hold by one of the crew members.

"State your business!" He cried as he stared into the foxes blue eyes.

"I`M LOOKING FOR MY FRIEND`S SISTER!" He cried out.

"Allen! Let him go would ya!" Tyler cried out and Tails ran over to his savior and hid behind him. Tyler chuckled and looked at the boy behind him.

"You look around the age... 14 am I correct?" Tails stared into Tyler`s friendly eyes.

"N-no I-I`m 15 sir..." Once again the familiar female went to speak but was cut off by a scream.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Tails looked into the sky and sighed.

"Oh Rouge..."

Rouge flew in and tried to round-house kick Allen, Jack ran to deflect the strike with his sword, but it was smashed to smithereens.

The cougar growled at the albino bat,

"YOU BROKE," then he spat, "MY CUTLASS! I'LL BEHEAD YOU AN-!"

Midday punched his arm,

"You don't yell at ladies!"

Rouge snapped,

"Let, Tails, go!"

"This boy, flew onto my ship, clearly uninvited, you are lucky I`m not a horrible pirate, his very head would`ve been off by now" The familiar female growled towards the bat but she calmed down.

"Why don`t you and I..." She glanced around her crew as the grew smirks on their faces.

"Have an air battle?" Rouge growled even more but she studied at the Pirate Captain in front of her. But little did Rouge know, She had a talent on fighting in the air.

"How? You`re a wolf you mangy pirate" The 'wolf' narrowed her eyes and stretched out her black wings that seemed to be a bit bigger than Rouge`s.

"You were saying?"

Rouge just smirked,

"A challenge? This will be interesting..."

The two flew into the air, they were about to fight, when a hedgehog floated up and cried,

"Rouge, You hardly know this girl! You just can't fight her and expect yourself to win!"

The albino rolled her eyes at the Silver-white Hedgehog.

An echidna glided onto the deck and waved at Rouge,

"Babes! You're gonna have a hangnail if you fight!"

"Aye, you should listen to them, after all... I am a pirate" The female snickered and folded her arms. Rouge growled and grinned her teeth together.

"Well PIRATE, you`re about to meet your maker"

"I`m so scared! Tyler please help!" The hybrid said sarcastically before laughing as did the ones below her except for Silver, Knuckles, and Tails. The two tailed fox stopped in is tracks after he finally paid attention to her hair and her tail. Her mismatched hair could only mean one thing. He recognized it after the picture Amy had shown him one day about her missing sister after a year of her disappearance.

"Stella...?" He whispered as he narrowed his eyes.

oOo

The rosette hedgehog paced back and forth in worry of her friends. Rouge had flown off because she said she heard something and after five minutes had passed, Silver and Knuckles went off after her. Once they saw her followed with someone else flown into the air.

"Come on guys..." She muttered under her breath.

oOo

There she was, pinned to the ground with the female`s boot on her back. The crew snickered and some even snorted.

"That should teach you to mess with a Captain little lass, now-" She was cut off as Tails ran up to her and hugged her. Taken aback by this she looked down to the male.

"What`s the meaning of this lad?" Tails mumbled something that even Rouge couldn`t hear.

"Speak up boy!" Jack commanded and Tails obeyed,

"Stella" Knuckles, Silver, and Rouge gasped but the crew including Jack only looked confused,

"That can`t be Stella!"

"I am indeed Stella, now would you mind explaining yourselves about coming on my ship?! I could have you walk thy plank!" She screeched.

"B-but... She`s not going to believe this..!" Silver said before he stepped forward.

"Would you mind... flying back with us for a second?"

"Are you outta ya mind lad?! I go nowhere with out me crew and me ship!" Rouge rolled her eyes and held her hands on her hips.

"Then bring them along smart one" Stella growled as she drew her sword.

"Watch that mouth of yours, I`ll cut it clean off before you could cry for help!" Silver only stood there.

"So... is that a maybe?"

Stella looked to her crew, then back to him. She bit her lip, then nodded,

"I guess that I can.. it won't hurt a Pirate, aye?"

The crew all rose a brow, but decided to do what they were told.

Jack smirked and tipped his Captain hat,

"Let's go."

Everyone swooped down from the ship, onto the smooth, wet, dock. Stella was being lead by Tails, down the path.

oOo

Amy was sick of waiting. She sighed and decided to lean on an old building called: The Diamondback Pub.

A man came out, he seemed, spanish.

The man was a Mexican Wolf, his orange/red eyes were full of determination.

Amy was surprised how he chose for style.

He wore a bandana on his head, with black sewed pants, a white blouse, and guns strapped to his belt. He smiled, his hair was a bit slicked back.

The Mexican wolf stepped down and leaned against the building near Amy. She pretended he wasn't there.

"So... why is una bonita chica como tu, here?"

Amy sighed and replied,

"I'm waiting para mis amigos."

The Mexican wolf smiled,

"I can help you, Senorita."

Amy looked at him, and stuck out her hand in greeting,

"Hola, Mi nombre es, Amy Rose."

The Wolf shook her hand,

"Mi nombre es Heraldo Rimero. I'm kinda new to this village."

Amy nodded,

"You seem like it. Anyways, have you seen a Fox, an Echidna, a Bat and a Hedgehog?"

Blaze came back, from jumping down from the roof.

Heraldo nodded,

"Sí, They were on a ship... then they were walking with a band of piratas."

Amy`s eyes deflated. Her mind immediately went for the worst.

"P-pirates?" The wolf nodded yet again.

"Viste que el parche se fueron abajo?" The wolf stared in thought before he pointed to Amy`s right.

"Gracias!" Amy said before she ran down that path. She didn`t have to run for long as she stopped to stare at the group and also her friends.

"Tails! Knuckles! Rouge! Silver!" She and Blaze ran over to them and Amy started to yell at all of them.

"What is wrong with you guys?! You could have died! And You!" She pointed to Silver who flinched.

"Why didn`t you bring me along?!" He only shrugged, Amy was about to continue but she stopped as she stared into familiar red eyes.

"Stella?..." Amy's face was filled with shock.

The said Hybrid, slowly took off her hat, then she smiled,

"Hello... Sis-"

She was cut off by Amy's sudden hug and sobs,

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! MOM AND DAD WERE TERRIFIED! THEN, I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU, EXPLORING HALF OF THE GLOBE FOR YOU! I-I-I-!" She sobbed into Stella's shoulder.

The hybrid hugged her, tears were threatening to fall.

"How did you find me?"

Blaze replied,

"Two words. Heraldo Rimero."

The Mexican Wolf came over, he smiled, unafraid.

"Hola, Yo soy, El Mexicano GUERRERO LOBO (The Mexican Wolf Warrior). You might have heard of me..."

Jack's eyes widen,

"Y-You were one of the legendary Thieves of all time! You shot 4 men con una bala! (With one bullet!) YOU, ARE WHAT I LOOKED UP TOO!"

Heraldo smirked and rose his hand, he then flicked Jack's nose, which made an ugly 'POW!' noise. He stumbled over,

"Ow... no wonder people have said you punish other with flicks to the face.. they smarted!"

Heraldo laughed,

"Seems you know a lot about my golden days, sí?"

But neither hybrid nor hedgehog were listening about Heraldo, but instead they were hugging each other. Stella refused to cry after so long but Amy wouldn`t hold back on her sobs.

"Please! Don`t leave me again!" Stella sighed and shook her head.

"I cannot promise you anything, I chose the life of a pirate, this is what fate called out to me the very day I was born... I cannot and will not desert my crew" She spoke with such determination that it broke Amy`s heart.

"I.. I know... I just.. I missed you so much!" Amy almost yelled but controlled herself.

"Aye, I missed ya too" Stella smiled only a little, "I kept my promise on being a good pirate as well"

"That`s good to hear"

"Well then, my rusty crew! And The Black Rebellion, why don`t we have a celebration! a FEAST! ALONG WITH RUM AND WINE!" Happiness sprang from both parties as they cheered.

"Captain Jack, this is my sister, Amy Rose" The cougar smirked as he tilted his hat.

"Aye, ye' has a real Rose in ar' midst. She's a pearl in a clamped shell... It's nice meetin' a beautiful relative from the Cap'n Wolfe..." He kissed her hand while taking off his hat.

"Flirt!" Midnight slapped his back, hard.

The cougar growled at Midnight.

The cyborg smirked,

"I have 'ere laser cannons, cat. Ye' mess with me, ye's head shall be wiped clean off ye's neck..."

Heraldo then asked,

"May I come with you, for your journey?"

Stella looked at him,

"Why do you want to be work with piracy, 'Mate?"

"I have a feeling that you'll be needing assistance in el futura. (the future)"

Stella looked at him over before she nodded her head, "Welcome aboard matey"

Amy sighed a little as she went back into her thoughts as she always did when she needed comfort.

"Don`t do that lass, not while I`m around now" The hedgehog looked up into red eyes and smiled.

"I know Stella... I also have a question... remember how you said that I couldn`t come along... well.. could I? Maybe even have my own 'crew'" Amy asked nervously.

"It`s not that simple, you must learn the ropes, just like I did when I was just but a wee lass" Stella smirked as she remember her first day aboard the pirate ship she called home.

"B-but!"

"Hush, now, I`ll allow you and yer friend`s to come along with the crew, but I cannot promise yer wish to be a Captain to come true"

"I-I... I understand Stella"

Stella smiled,

"That's great, Lass! Now, the feast?!"

Everyone cheered and they all ran/flew to The Diamondback Pub.

oOo

"Failed me Again, Vortex, Eclipse!" A voice hissed in a dark room. The two crows bowed,

"Forgive us yo-"

"I EXCEPT IT, BUT, IF YOU FAIL ME, ONCE MORE. THAT'S OFF WITH YE' HEAD!" the mysterious person stabbed a knife into a wooden desk. The person snarled and barked,

"FIND ME THE BLASTED ORACLE!"

"Y-Yes, 'em..."

"R-Right."

"Now," The person put to legs on the desk, "Leave at once, also, Tell those stupid pirates... I'm going to tear them, limb from limb.. and I'll enjoy it..."

Vortex and Eclipse left the Person, Then he/she started to laugh,

"Soon... the Oracle, will be mine... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

oOo

"Stella Captain, tell us how you know the pink one!" Shawn cried out.

"My name is Amy-" The angered hedgehog was cut off by Stella herself.

"That`s your nickname until you earn yer title" Amy sourly mumbled to herself as Stella told the story.

"I was a wee lass, it`s surprising on how I still remember it" She laughed as did the pirates around her.

"My parents had died, I`m not too sure on how, I wondered the streets that night, cold and helpless..."

Flashback

A smaller version of Stella cried as she ran away from her home, she had come home from the market only to find her parents on the floor dead. Blood was all over their clothes. She had seen a shadow but ran away before it could notice her presence. Now here she was alone, cold, and scared for life of that horrible image forever. "She blinked away the tears and breathed heavily only for rain to pour down on her. She ran towards a doorstep and sat on it just to huddle up and cry to herself.

"What`s wrong dear?" A gentle voice came from behind and she was startled at the voice and looked behind her to see a pink hedgehog with blue eyes staring at her with worry in her eyes. Stella couldn`t control herself as she ran to the woman and cried with all her might.

"Their dead! I-I went home after I h-had gotten bread but they were dead! I.." Stella couldn`t even hold herself up anymore but the female hedgehog caught her in her arms.

"You`re talking about your parents?" Stella, in the midst of her tears, nodded.

"Oh my! come on, We`ll give you a new home, you`d like that? You`d even have a sister!" The pink hedgehog spoke but once Stella didn`t reply she had found out the poor girl fell asleep.

"Dear, you need to go out and get another bed!" The hedgehog cried out to a white male hedgehog with emerald eyes.

End of Flashback

"Once I woke up, both asked for my name, I, of course, told them, And not too soon after they introduced me to this trouble maker" Stella laughed as she threw an arm around Amy`s shoulders.

Amy laughed but rolled her eyes,

"Am not!"

Everyone chuckled good heartedly and soon everyone had smiles.

Heraldo smirked,

"You are lucky, Capitán Wolfe."

Stella looked to the Mexican wolf,

"Why is that?"

Heraldo looked at his glass of rum, like if it had all the answers,

"My parents died of pillagers. Los Piratas, (the pirates) came and ignited my home like a match."

All of them, were quiet.

"They were all dressed in black and were losing feathers..."

*FLASH BACK*

"Mamá, Ya vamos a comer, sí? (Mommy, we are going to eat, right?)" A small, cute version of Heraldo asked his mother.

Gabriella Rimero sighed,

"Ya vamos a comer, mi chiquito niño. (We are going to eat, my little boy.)"

A plate of beans and a bit of rice with tortillas were served by his father, Pedro Rimero. Pedro was a merchant at a small market trade place. He sold many wonderful things, but not enough to fill the bellies of his familia (family).

Everyone prayed and soon ate the small dinner.

"Buenas Noches, Heraldo. (Good night)"

"Sueñan con los angelitos*, (Sleep with the angels)!"

"Y tu también, mi niño."

Soon they all went to sleep. But Heraldo felt his nostrils burn, he awoke with a jolt. Heraldo was surrounded by ebony smoke. He ran down stairs to see burning flesh, he screamed. The mexican wolf crawled on all fours and searched for the trap door. He crawled through it, which led him into an underground tunnel. Heraldo crawled, smoke was following after, he finally made it to the surface, where, he was greeted by smoke filled skies.

"LET'S BURN IT, YE' DOGS!"

"AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN!"

Heraldo rose a fist, his eyes watery,

"POR QUÉ?!"

"Dressed in black and they were losing feathers..." Stella whispered after hearing Heraldo`s tale.

"Si Captain" The wolf replied.

"Those mangy scumbags..." Tyler hissed which was unusual to hear him hiss since he was the calm one.

"Sabes quién lo hizo?" Tyler didn`t glance at anyone he tightened his hold on his mug instead.

"I have a hunch..." He finally said. All was silent until a certain someone spoke up,

"Well come on! Don`t leave us in the dark man!" Silver cried out since he was desperate to know the answer.

Midnight sighed and glowered,

"Captain Vortex, and Captain Eclipse..."

Midday added,

"And AshHearts..."

Heraldo's eyes widen,

"AshHearts? CorazónesCenizas?"

Jack tipped his hat, he really didn't want to speak about this subject.

"I`m so.. tired of them!" Saturn growled.

"All the bloody hell we`ve been through for three fucking years!" Shawn exclaimed.

"They are no Captains... not even Pirates, do not call them that in my presence" Stella growled darkly.

"W-what`s a AshHeart?" Amy stuttered and Tails looked frightened out of his fur just hearing the name.

"Awful creatures... they only wish for blood and pain of others" Jack hissed bitterly.

"Unless you all want me to go insane, stop speaking of them" Stella warned but she tried to calm down.

"I`m sorry Amy, you deserve to know..."

Stella sighed,

"Jackie? Why don't you tell 'er?"

The wolf nodded and explained,

"An AshHeart is a Creature that can take any form, Human, Mobian, Aranian, you name it. The only way you can know if it is one, you have to make it bleed, it will bleed black. They love to do mischief, and I've seen a few mobians turn into one..."

Knuckles seemed a bit cautious with everyone in the pub.

A certain mobian turned his head, a bit curious at the conversation. He looked away when his eyes met with red ones.

"Oh, and the most evil-looking creature I've encountered Is called A 'Darkling'."

Jackie handed them a sketch book, the Darkling looked like a black Jagged Slenderman.

"These, like to feed on anything with energy. Especially us mobians."

"A-and how do you kill one? does anyone know how?" Amy asked actually scared that Stella might`ve encountered while sailing the sea`s.

The mobians only looked to one another while Jackie thought.

"They bleed black? Isn`t black blood for a pirate, poison?" Tails mumbled and he got a few chuckles.

"We got ourselves a smart one aye?" Allen patted the foxes back with a smirk.

"Aye" Stella`s crew said in chorus while they raised their glasses.

"There is... one way to kill them..." Jackie finally spoke.

"How?" Rouge asked, interested about what danger lies ahead of them.

We... well...According to myths, To kill one is to be... well, Valiant and with an Oracle. The Oracle can also give thee a power of.. well the unexplainable... think of that in the wrong hands..." Jackie looked at them. Jack nodded,

"Aye, She be right, Laddies!"

Midday silently eyed everyone and then spoke,

"We need to flee, The walls have ears..."

Everyone nodded. Jackie took the book and slipped it into her bag.

Heraldo's ears twitched,

"Hey, Amigos... I think there's something here..."

They group turned and saw, a Darkling.

It's face only had one distinguished feature, it's slobbering mouth. (If you've seen Spirited Away, then it had the face kinda like 'No-Face') It inched forward, ready to devour the new found friends, but Stella raised her sword,

"Thou, shall not live, Thee shall slice you to ribbons!" The hybrid challenged by swaying her sword dangerously close to the malicious evil-doer.

"Piiiiiiiiraaaateessssssss..."

The Darkling hissed,

"Eneeeeeeerggggggyyyy..."

The Darkling thrusted his jagged arm at her, Stella dodged.

Amy looked around, then spotted an extra cutlass from Jack's belt. She swiped it and ran next to Stella.

"HEY, YA' MANGY MAMMAL! GIVE 'ER BACK!"

But Jack now understood why, he took out the other sword and made a mad dash at the creature.

"EAT THIS, YE' SWINE!" Jack sliced it's arm, black ooze erupted and the Darkling howled.

Amy had an idea, she sliced it's other arm and it's left leg. Now, ebony blood leeked more quickly.

Stella understood and sever his right leg, it fell more quickly then a stone falling down a well.

It twitched, but settled. Laying in it's own blood.

The group laughed it off, until it regenerated it's limbs.

"WHAT YE' DAVY JONES?!-"

Heraldo then thought, 'It's head!' He took out his guns,

"WE NEED TO CUT OFF IT'S CABEZA! (Head)"

"It`s head aye?" Stella muttered as she took off her hat and tossed it to Tyler.

"I got this one" She smiled as she took air over it`s head, with another small smile she chopped it off. The body once again fell to the floor and twitched until it fizzled into nothing but a pile of ebony blood.

"A good one you are, Heraldo" The wolf only chuckled a little before he bowed a little.

"So... what now?" Silver asked after he`d been staring at the puddle for a while now.

"Does he always say that when it`s awkward?" Stella muttered to Amy.

"Aye, he does" She giggled as she tried to sound like a pirate.

Midday facepalmed.

Midnight playfully punched the Hedgehog's arm,

"Ye' sound like us, lass!"

Everyone chuckled.

Heraldo smiled and gestured at the ships,

"Don't we need to go?"

The group all nodded in agreement.

"Um... are we going to stay in the cabins or... sleep on the boat?" Amy asked as they reached the path way on where they all met up on.

"Ye might as well start to get used to it lass, onto the ships!" Jack cried out.

"I don`t see the reason you shouted like that sir" Silver stared at the cougar funny.

"on`t question me authority boy" Jack muttered loud enough for the silver/white hedgehog to hear.

"Yesh someone`s grouchy" Silver folded his arms as they walked to the dock.

Jack shot him a deadly glare, then proceeded to walk until he stood in the center of the ship.

"So, where's ye' echidna? And ye' Albino bat?" Questioned Midday.

"Right over here, ya' idiot."

Midday glowered,

"Call me that again, and ye'll be sleeping with the sharks!"

"Harsh much?"

"SHUT YE' TRAP, SILVER!"

"Meany..."

"OPEN THY MOUTH AND THEE SHALL STITCH IT CLOSE!"

Everyone was quiet.

Mainly because no one wanted their mouths stitched shut by a dull needle.

Amy sighed and replied,

"Do ye' have a course?"

Tyler fished out a map, Shawn took out a compass. Stella turned to her sister,

"Aye," she chuckled, "We do."

"Where shall we bunk?" Amy asked again. Tyler unfolded the map and started muttering to himself and even subconsciously climbed aboard the ship.

"Ye shall sleep in the west wing, I`ll have Saturn show you thy way, Jack, come to the Captains cabin, we must go over the plans for setting sail in the morrow" Stella spoke as she walked towards the said cabin followed by Jack.

"All right mateys follow me, don`t stray too far from the pack and whatever ya do, don`t touch anything" Saturn said after she yawned and stretched her wings.

"Ooh! What`s that!" Silver cried as he ran over to a gem in between two paintings.

"SILVER!"

_**[a/n] Me: I know... this is a bit weird... **_

_**Fallen: But epic! **_

_**Me: HASTA LA PASTA!~ **_

_**Fallen: FALLEN-OUT!~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Attack on Night: One

_**[A/n] Me: HERE IS LE CHAPTER!:D **_

_**Fallen: Midnight & I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, Sega does and Midnightestrella doesn't own my Ocs... **_

_**Me: & she doesn't own mine.. :D **_

_**Both: ENJOY!**_

Chapter 3: ATTACKS ON NIGHT:ONE

oOo

Everyone scrambled to stop the hedgehog.

"If ye' touches it, ye' will be on the floor, motionless!" Midnight warned. But Silver kept running towards it, up until he almost caused his head to be separated from his body. He backed away slowly from the cutlass at his neck and stared into vicious eyes.

"If Cap`an Wolfe found out you laid your hands on this, then you could kiss your life bye-bye" Allen warned him softly as he drew back his cutlass. Silver gulped and Blaze pulled him away.

Everyone sighed and continued their walk. "Don`t do it again Silver, you don`t know if it`s a trap" Amy muttered.

"Nothing on this ship is trapped, except for the cabin Stella sleeps" Saturn said as they walked down a dimly lighted hall.

"Here ya go lads, these rooms are yours, three hammocks in each, rise at the crack of dawn!" The albino bat said as she left to most likely go to her cabin for the night.

"Uh.. ok, Rouge, Blaze and I will sleep in this one and you guys could sleep in the room across from us" Amy explained before the three girls went inside leaving the guys out in the hall.

"I call top bunk!" Knuckles cried but Silver pulled him away from the door. Both of the two fought until they noticed something.

"Where`s Tails?" The thought before they opened their cabin door to see the fox at the top sleeping soundly. They both whispered,

"That rascal! He's on the top bunk!"

Then the two fought on who shall get the middle bunk, Silver (somehow..) won and got the middle bunk.

Knuckles growled but went on the last bunk.

oOo

Amy was on the top bunk, Blaze in the middle, and Rouge was on the last one, she complained how unsanitary it was to be near the floor.

"Go to sleep.."

The sun was setting and the ship was now on sea. Jack, Midnight, Midday, and Heraldo were on 'The Black Rebellion'.

Rouge rolled her eyes then asked,

"Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss Shadow?"

"..."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah... I do..."

"Do you miss ya' friend the speedster?"

"Yeah... i guess I do..."

Blaze moaned a bit, which made the girls stop talking. They knew that there's going to be an attack.

They felt it in their guts.

oOo

Eclipse and Vortex held the map and Compass.

"Aren't you going after them?" The mysterious person hissed.

Eclipse tilted his hat,

"Yes, we are..."

Vortex smirked,

"Ya' know... you scared the feathers out of us, earlier little sister..."

The figure stepped out, a Raven with ice-cold eyes glared,

"I'm not little.." Her bangs were dyed blue stripes. She fixed her outfit, her black and blue pirate and hat perched on her head.

An AshHeart came and tugged on her sleeve,

"What is it, little cutie?"

The creature replied ghostly, and hauntingly,

"The darklings... the one you sent has been killed..."

The raven growled,

"BY WHO?"

"Pirates... the Fallen Angels and the Criminal Party..."

Vortex rose a brow,

"Defeated a Darkling? Nonsense..."

"It's true.." the creature hissed.

Eclipse laughed,

"It seems impossible.."

oOo

Emerald eyes were open to what it seemed like the middle of the night. She heard Rouge snoring and Blaze small grunts. She softly got off her hammock and slowly walked to the small window and looked out at the moon at which she sighed.

'Oh Shadow... Sonic... I hope both of you are alright...I miss you' With a blink of her eye she saw a shooting star at which she immediately made her wish.

'I wish.. to see them again...'

Amy smiled at the star, until a shadow crept on the window. It was a darkling.

She covered her mouth and stepped back.

Rouge moaned,

"Ames... what are you stari-"

The window cracked and broke from the force of the Darkling's punch.

Blaze woke up, angered but then frightened when she saw it. It slobbered and grinned,

"ENNNNEEEEERRRRRGGGGYYY...MOOOOBBBIIIIAAANNSSS..."

Rouge, Blaze, and Amy screamed in unison. The boys ran into the room, Knuckles cried,

"The hec-?!"

The darkling howled and pounced on Blaze,

"Caaaaaaaaaatttttt..."

"Ahh!" Amy screamed before she summoned her Piko-Piko hammer and knocked it off Blaze.

"What`s with all the shouting las-" Saturn stopped as she seen the Darkling, she drew her sword and chopped of it`s legs and by the time she went for the arms Stella was in the room. She hissed before she grabbed her cutlass and chopped off it`s head.

"...Blaze! Are you ok?!" Silver kneeled down to his girlfriend and laid her head in his lap.

"Ugh..." The purple cat gasped out.

"It took some of her energy... bring her to me cabin lad" The hybrid said as she opened the cabin door. The blood flowed towards the people, everyone stepped back. It inched forward, Amy pushed everyone out.

Blaze looked at Silver's eyes, they were filled with tears, while hers were filled with pain.

oOo

Jack was on deck, he looked through his spyglass,

"I heard a Darkling was killed tonight... let's make sure that was the only one..."

Midday nodded, so did Midnight.

The trio along with Heraldo went onto Stella`s ship and looked around. A shadow was on Jacks right and he drew his sword.

oOo

"you...you`re going to be OK Blaze..." Silver said as he held her with care, "you have to be.."

"..." Blaze gritted her teeth as pain went through her whole body.

Blaze moaned,

"Cold... Silver... Need... warmth... cold... darkness... It's... so lonely..."

Silver rose a brow,

"B-Blaze?"

Stella gave the cat a blanket, she was shivering.

"You heard the girl! Warm her up! Quickly!" Stella ordered and Silver hugged Blaze and nuzzled into her neck with tears threatening to fall.

"Don`t worry Blaze, I got you" The Silver/white hedgehog muttered loud enough for her to hear. Soon enough Silver felt two arms going around him and Blaze and looked up to see Amy.

"Two is better than one in my book" She sadly smiled as she hugged her.

Rouge sighed and joined the hug-fest, along with Tails.

Blaze smiled weakly,

"Th-thank you..." then she slept in Silver's arms.

The poor cat need to store energy... Silver kissed her forehead.

Midday was up on deck, talking to Tyler,

"What happened? She was just attacked by a Darkling?"

Tyler nodded,

"Out of the blu-"

Then, at the other side of the ship, Jack screamed. An AshHeart was biting into his leg.

The cougar chopped it head and blood oozed all over. The said Captain squirmed until another one came, then another, then another. Midnight came into the scene, she pryed off the creatures.

Midday, Tyler, Jackie, and Allen came into help the cougar. Jack was bruised and bleeding, his eyes rolled back in their sockets. He couldn't hear Jackie, calling out his name,

"JACK! Jack! jack!"

"You all stay here... Saturn you come with me" Stella said as she and the albino bat flew to the deck only to see AshHearts and Jack on the ground.

"Have everyone duck their heads!" Stella called out as she ran to the gem that was between the paintings and flew up into the air.

"DUCK!" Saturn cried out as she saw the bottom of the gem light up. (A/N: imagine Silver sticking his head out saying 'where?!')

"Begone ye` demons!" Stella cried out one last time before a red light engulfed the whole ship. Jack was now, limp. He couldn't think, he wanted to sleep so badly...

Everyone looked around, the creatures were gone, all that was left was ashes, it was quite amusing, since they ARE AshHearts...

oOo

Silver patted Blaze's hair, she was safe and sound.

"Be strong, Blaze..." He whispered.

oOo

Midday dragged Jack to his hammock, the cougar's chest rose heavily.

Jackie held onto his hand, fearing of letting go of it.

Midnight tussled her friend's fur,

"It's going to be alright, wee Cap'n..."

oOo

Heraldo grumbled and took out a Compass that had a green crystal in the middle. He rose it up to the sunlight, the little compass sparkled in the moonlight.

"Yo te quiero... mi mamá, mi papá... Yo te quiero mucho... sueñan con los angelitos.. (I love you, My mom, My dad.. I love you so much.. sleep with the angels.."

Then through the soft breeze he heard,

"Y tu también, mi chiquito niño.. (And you too, my little son..)"

oOo

Stella looked around the ship then back to the gem in her hands, "Aye, a good choice to keep you on the ride" Stella smiled to herself softly.

"Stella...we need to see Jack" Tyler came from behind her.

"Aye, get Shawn and Nicole to watch Blaze" After she gave him that instruction she flew onto her friend`s ship.

"Is he going to be alright?" Midnight fumbled a bit,

"I don't know..."

Stella rose a brow,

"You... don't know?"

"Shan't I know?" Midnight sighed and leaned on the side of the boat.

Midday walked over and patted Midnight's back,

"Jack's in his cabin, along with Jackie.."

oOo

Heraldo strolled inside Jack's Cabin, the cougar was silent. All there was, was small breaths. Jackie struggled not to cry, "Please stay with me... I... You can`t be replaced!" She stopped mid sentenced as a few tears streamed down her cheek.

"Senorita, don`t cry" The wolf wiped a tear off her cheek with a small smile.

"He...I.. I can`t live without him..." Jackie broke down and cried onto Jacks chest.

"Please! please don`t go!" It hurt Heraldo to see her like this, He too knew of loss.

"I love you Jack... I do with all my heart" Jackie said after she kissed his cheek.

Heraldo patted the female wolf's back. He hated these creatures more than ever.

oOo

Blaze was not groaning in pain anymore. Nicole patted her head,

"Raise 'n' shine, ye cat.."

Blaze slowly opened her eyes, the sun was pouring through the cracks of the ship. She sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"..Morning..." Suddenly she looked around almost in panic but more in worry, "Silver! Where is he?!"

The grey wolf laughed only a little, "He went to get ya somethin` to eat lass, don`t worry ya little head off!" That managed to calm Blaze down only a little bit.

"Oh..Ok.."

oOo

Jackie slowly opened her eyes only to see light coming from Jack`s small window. She grumbled at it before looking at her Captain but he was also her lover, What surprised her was that he was up and looking at her already, His leg was bandaged and the swelling was slowly going down.

"Jack! you`re awake!" She cried as she hugged him and repeatedly kissed his cheeks.

Jack smirked,

"Jackie..." He kissed her cheek and replied,

"Can ye' help me?"

Jackie helped him walk out the door. He tilted his hat and cried,

"CAPTAIN JACK HAS AWAKEN!"

Midnight flew towards him and gave him a big hug,

"MATEY! THE CREW WERE WORRIED!"

Jack groaned from her strength,

" 'Night, ye' strong! Don't end me will I barely escaped the clutches of Davy Jones' locker!"

Midnight apologized and stopped the bone-crushing hug.

"Should we tell Cap`an Wolfe? She was worried about you as well" Midnight said.

"Sure, it wont hurt me none" Jack chuckled.

oOo

well, he was being supported by Jackie as his leg wasn`t ready to receive his weight yet.

"Maxwell! You pulled through lad!" The hybrid got up out of her chair and hugged the cougar who returned the hug.

Jack flinched and cried,

"MEOW! Ow, my leg.."

The cougar accidentally applied pressure to his wounded leg. He bit his lip, "Blast my foot! BLAST IT ALL!"

Jackie sighed,

"Be a little more careful Jack.."

The said cougar smiled weakly,

"Aye, my Flower Lily.."

Jackie gave him a perplexed look, he blushed,

"LILIES ARE BEAUTIFUL! LIKE YOU!"

"Oh, I`d sure miss that if you`d gone" Stella smiled and patted his back, "Sit! you must be tired of hopping around on one foot!"

"Aye, indeed I am" Jack said still blushing, Jackie kissed his cheek once more.

"Thanks... for y`know... the compliment" The red wolf said sheepishly with a small blush growing.

"Jack, I want your opinion, should we wait until you leg is better to set sail?" Stella asked as she spun the gem around on one finger.

"We, have a map, a compass, our crew, We have a course! He dramatically smirked, and cried,

"We shall set sail!" He tilted his pirate hat and his teeth glinted with determination.

oOo

Midday was twirling his sword, clearly waiting for the girls and the boys to come on deck.

Amy covered her eyes, shielding them from the dastardly sun.

Knuckles yawned, he was popping his back.

Silver was grinning as Blaze walked beside him.

Rouge felt quite strange, due from the whole rocking back of the ship.

Tails was, quite happy. He smiled to himself as the warmth greeted him kindly.

"All right ye stowaways! Time for you all to sweep the deck!" Stella came out of her Captains cabin with her hat and tan pirate coat on.

"Stowaways?" Rouge questioned but ran to the side of the ship to let out the continents that made it`s way out.

"Ye heard me right! I told you all, ye had to learn the ropes! First rope, have a clean deck!" The hybrid cried out as she set out the brooms and mops for the mobians.

"Can`t your own crew do it?" Knuckles complained as he picked up a mop along with a bucket filled with soapy water.

"Nope! for five years they`ve been taken turns cleaning, now that we have stowaways, it`s time to kick back" Stella explained as she stretched her wings, as they were cramped for being folded for too long.

"Be there in a second!" Rouge called out before she started hurling again.

"You`ll get over that lass! in less than a week!" Tyler called down from the 'eagles nest'.

Midday smirked, Jack exchanged the same expression. The mischievous cougar casually walked over, he patted Rouge's back.

"Miss? I wanted you to meet some 'friends'..."

The albino bat stopped her cookie tossing and looked over in curiosity.

Jack held out two items and tossed them at her,

"Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket.."

She grabbed them quickly, fearing of others hearing the clatter. She glared at the smirking Captain. Everyone tried to contain their laughter.

Jack tipped his hat, and replied,

"I hope your new found friends keep you company.. Ciao!~"

He strolled over and gave Midday a smile at their plan.

Rouge muttered,

"Yeah, I got your 'Mr. Mop'.." She started to swab the deck, furiously.

"Oh stop fusing Rouge," Amy yelled over to the bat as she moped the floor, "It`s the least we could do!"

"Yeah, and the least they could do is to let me relax on this da-" She didn`t get to finish as someone (Silver) Threw a boot at her head.

"Keep it PG rated!" The hedgehog yelled to her but ducked as she threw the shoe back at him.

"PG rated my ass!" She held her fist in the air and continued to mop, but now she was angrier than before.

Jack laughed at all of their childish behavior. It amused him.

"A perfect type of weather to be ride`n the sea`s wouldn`t ya say Maxwell?" Stella asked as she flew around him until she had gotten dizzy and needed to sit down. The cougar looked to the clouds that were slightly tinted grey.

"A storms com`in, you think it`s 'perfect weather?" Jack asked her and she smiled into the sky.

"Aye, it is, soon the rain will come, it`s what keeps me soothed" She admitted.

Jack rose a brow,

"Aye, Ye's a strange one.." He chuckled and Stella playfully punched him in the arm. Then, it startled to drizzle. Tiny drops of clear rain splattered on their skin, cool and wet as they landed.

Rouge`s left eye twitched, "rain?" she whispered, "YOU WANT US TO CLEAN IN THE RAIN?!" The bat shouted.

"Stop ye yellin' lass, just clean the occupied cabins now" Stella told her as she flicked rain from her eye.

"It`s not so bad Rouge" Amy muttered only to receive a glare from her friend.

Rouge hissed,

" This, is REALLY bad, Ames... My make-up is going to get ruined.."

Knuckles pushed everyone inside to clean the cabins while the crews and captains stayed on deck.

"We need a plan," Began Tyler, but Midnight spoke,

"Please don't use that word, it kinda kills me on thy inside.."

Tyler frowned,

"But I think it's a good pla-"

"DON'T!"

"-Idea.."

Stella looked to her lover,

"So, what's the plan?"

"PLEASE, STOP USING THY WORD!"

Shawn rose a brow,

"You mean, 'Plan'?"

"YES, THAT WORD!"

Nicole shrugged,

"Then what word can ye use then, 'plan'?"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Midnight cried.

Jack teased,

"So, what's the PLAN, Tyler? Is it a big PLAN? Does this PLAN have anything to do with loot?"

"I'LL SEVER YE'S FOOT!" Stella laughed, "But I want to hear the PLAN!"

Midnight hissed again before turning her arm into a laser cannon, "Say it once more, I dare ye!"

Tyler thought about it before he smirked, "Ok so the PLAN is-" He didn`t even finish as he ran away from the cyborg who was trying to keep aim on him.

"YE WAS WARNED!" She chased the fox with weapon as hand.

Midday sighed, and followed to get his love.

Jack exhaled, it suddenly felt cold.. Stella shivered once before looking to the sky, the small drizzle was still there but the wind had gotten cold.

"Hmm.. Alright everyone! To the mess hall!" She screamed as she and Jack started to walk. Which, the poor Cougar slipped. But the hybrid held his hand tightly, so his upper-part of his body didn't hit the deck.

"Watch ya step matey, wouldn`t want ya to hit yer head too hard" Stella smirked and pulled him back up to his feet again which he slightly flinched as his foot was only swollen a little still. The two made it to the Mess hall, with a group of exhausted mobians at the tables. Midday teased along with Shawn and Allen. The mobians would've cared less, all they wanted was rest.

"Alright, what`s on the menu today?" Knuckles asked ready to grub down.

"Clams, rice and cooked fish" Saturn said proudly as she made everyone`s plates.

"..." Rouge looked down at her plate, she screamed when she 'saw' fish twitched, "Are you sure it`s dead?!" Saturn looked at Rouge`s fish and raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, I don`t see why it would be, I cut it`s head off"

"I-It MOVED! I-I swear!" The albino cried as Jack poked it with his fork,

"Lemme see.."

The cougar stabbed a piece and ate it. He smirked,

"All clear, lass!"

Midday, Midnight, and Amy couldn't help but chuckled.

"Just eat the fish lass, it`s not like i`s gonna kill ya!" Tyler yelled out as he cut his fish in half.

"But!.. i..it moved! I saw it with my own eyes!" She cried out

"I think you just have seasickness, it should go away on the morrow" Stella explained as she ate. Rouge growled and stared at her food. Knuckles already ate his own, he felt better with that food.

Tails slowly ate, savoring each bite.

Silver ate just as slow, but then gave up and ate it quicker. Blaze calmly ate her food, she didn't plan on tossing her cookies soon.

Once they were done eating, they stayed down in the mess hall just chatting with one another, except for Stella and Tyler, the two of them went up to the main deck to make sure the ship was still on course.

Tyler looked up to the raging grey skies, making it look like a swirling portal.

Stella followed his gaze,

'Oh, no...'

The seas were churning viciously, pushing and tugging at the boat like a game of catch. Tyler and Stella tried to steady the ship as best as they could. Heraldo was looking out at the furious sea, and saw two ships... Rouge covered her mouth with her hands as she was thrown side to side, "I don`t think I`ll get used to this!" She yelled, Amy wasn`t looking so good but Blaze was sitting in her chair as if she didn`t feel anything.

*Back on the main deck*

Heraldo narrowed his eyes to see the ships better, but due to the violent seas, he couldn`t.

"Are those-" he was cut off as he lost his footing at the tossing ship from the water down mexican wolf struggled to his feet, He was holding onto the side of the ship. He looked around frantically, then shouted,

"PIRATES! PIRATAS MALO! (Bad Pirates)"

Tyler nodded to him, then cried,

"STELLA, WE NEED THE REST OF THE CREW, HOLD ONTO THE WHEEL!"

Stella agreed and furiously tried to stand up, she draped her arms onto the wheel. The hybrid turned the steering wheel as hard as she could.

"EVERYONE UP ON THE MAIN DECK NOW!" Tyler shouted after he reached the mess hall. A wave of confusion and small Panic went through the newcomers but everyone else stood ready with anger in their eyes, they drew their swords and ran to the main deck only to

struggle with their balance.

"Curse this wave" Shawn grunted as he slipped from the water under his foot, luckily he didn`t have his sword out. Jack tried to hurry up the steps, he fell backwards and winced in pain.

Jackie tried to help him up,

"You can do it!"

"No.. go with out me..."

Jackie opened her mouth to protest but Jack cried,

"GO!"

The wolf nodded and ran up the steps, feeling a wave of fear strike her. A fog came crashing onto the deck, making everything hard to see. An ugly scraping noise of wood against wood.

"IT'S THE ENEMY! THE BLOODCROW SHIP!" Nicole shouted as echoing footsteps landed on the deck. "The what?" Amy looked around confused, "Who are they?"

"The enemy!" Saturn cried out, seconds later a cutlass was thrown at her feet, "Use that, it`s yours now lass!" Amy carefully picked it up and strapped it around her waist.

"Hehehe, what`s this? new...blood maybe?" A voice croaked through the thick fog. Everyone stood their ground. Silence enveloped around them thickly like a blanket. No one dared to speak, nor move.

"Well... did a raven caught your throat? Hehehehe!"

Footsteps were getting nearer until they stopped,

"Where's your cat friend? Is he too cowardly to stand before me?"

Allen growled,

"Jack, is NOT cowardly and ye' shall be in pieces if ye' hurts him.."

The voice cackled,

"All I want to do... is get something that was rightfully mine.."

Everyone was now perplexed.

"The stone. It is mine, the hybrid stolen it from me. And I want it back..."

Stella looked around in the mist, being part bat helped her see only a little but still all she saw was fog, "I didn`t steal it from you! It showed itself to me one day, and I plan on on keeping it!" She yelled before she flew into the air, trying to get over the fog. She grunted before she took out the gem.

"Come on, can this thing lift thy fog?" She mumbled to herself and the gem glowed a bright red before everything went white. Once it settled down it only showed that the fog was still there but know she could see who dared to come on her ship uninvited.

"I don`t believe it..." She growled as she drew her sword.

"Of course you don't!" The raven stepped forward, her pirate suit fitting her personality, evil, beautiful, yet very mysterious. She giggled and rose her hand, she cried,

"Vectlam, secardus, Mantilodous!" A creature formed by the mist, making her visible to the naked eye. The transparent monster giggled and laughed, making it echoing and haunting.

Stella bit her lip,

'How in the bloody hell can you deafeat mist?'

The raven smiled,

"Do you still remember, who I am, Hybrid?"

Stella growled,

"Of course!"

Midnight stepped forward, she barked,

"WHY IS THOU HERE?! YOU HAVE NO NEED FOR THY STONE!... Ilenas!"

'Ilenas' glowered,

"Don't you, DARE, CALL ME 'ILENAS!' That, girl, is gone.. and I DO need that stone.."

Vortex and Eclipse came unto the deck,

"Hey little sis..."

Midday shouted,

"Ilenas! Why did you change your name?"

Ilenas sneered, she scoffed and replied,

"Ilenas... means 'Lonely Island', I was desolated from my own home... I was trapped in my room... Nevermind my foolish past-self! The name is Allura Cain. ALLURA, CAIN!"

Stella growled before she felt a scorching pain from the gem in her hand, her screams of pain were turned into muffled cries, soon the pain went away, and now the gem in her hand was hovering in front of her face.

"What the bloody hell.." The hybrid muttered before the gem flew to her heart and the scorching pain was back. The gem again hovered into her face before going to her forehead. "I..am chaos emerald' The crew gasped.

The Raven was furious,

"THE STONE WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE! THE ELDERS OF CARNTHA GAVE ME IT!"

Jack came crawling unto the deck,

"No, Elder... gave you... that stone... Allura... You, Stole it from the... royal pillar..."

Allura scowled,

"Fools! The bunch of you!" A dark aura came, reminding Jack of his own power: Shadow Puppet Torment.

She spat out words until her voice was demonic,

"YOU, SHALL ALL COWER BEFORE ME! YOU SHALL RESPECT ME, ALL OF YOU! THE ELDERS WILL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!"

Nicole, Saturn, Shawn unsheathed their weapons.

Allura was growing larger, her eyes turning a cold blue, she roared.

"You... Monster.."

Tails breathed.

Allura screamed and shrank down to size,

"Fine, then! Mist, SUBDUE THESE FOOLS!" Stella growled before landing back on the deck, She remembered the emeralds words 'I can summon it`s power... So could it defeat this mist creature?' She sighed.

"Aye, might as well give it a try" The hybrid mumbled to herself before she heard the haunting giggle of the creature Allura summoned. Midnight and Midday transformed their arms into their laser cannons ready for the thing to strike. Stella looked around to her crew along with her allies and the stowaways before nodding to herself, she raised her hand, the one with the emerald, and narrowed her eyes while she kept a sharp grip on the red emerald.

"Show yer`self!" She hissed as she drew her ears back, the emerald seemed to begin storing it`s power, ready for anything. The mist shifted, it zigzaged towards Stella, the stone released it's power, it destroyed half of the creature. It screamed on horror and pain, not a good combination. The fog then settled back into the monster form, but his eyes drooped a little over. It giggled as of meaning,

"This is A REALLY FUN GAME! Let's play it, FOREVER!"

The creature zoomed towards the emerald, Stella closed her eyes and cried,

"CHAOS!-"

Tyler knew the power of the emerald could probably destroy the whole ship, and the Mist was coming towards her too quickly. The fox ran over to deflect it. Midday did as well.

"STOP!"

The mist crashed into the wolf and fox. It made Tyler in pain, a little bit for Midday...

Stella opened her eyes, the mist monster screamed again.

The hybrid looked to the stone, to Midnight's laser cannon. Her eyes widened as she saw Tyler hold his stomach in pain, "Tyler!" The fox coughed but held a weak smirk on his face.

"I told you... I`d take a hit for ya any given day" He smiled weakly at her once more before he dropped to the floor fully.

Stella looked down at Tyler on the verge of tears, he looked up a her and gave a smirk.

"Don`t cry lass, I`m still kicking! just hurt... a lot..." he let out a small laugh and so did the hybrid. But she rose to her feet once more, once again she looked towards Midnight cannon, a thought going through her mind.

"Midnight!" Stella gestured at the stone then to her fellow ally's cannon. The wolf caught on and ran over.

Vortex barked,

"ASHHEARTS! ATTACK!"

AshHearts came piling out, crawling as if possessed.

Stella placed the emerald close to Midnight's changed arm,

"Chaos, TRANSFORM!"

The gem was united with the laser cannon.

Midnight pointed at the Mist creature,

"Now what, friend?"

"What else? Shoot it! Shoot them all!" Stella almost yelled, Midnight nodded as she took aim at the Mist creature`s head with a smirk.

"It was nice beating ya" She mumbled before she shot a now red light at it, the creature hissed and screamed,

"NO! I HATE THIS GAME!" It made a weird sound before it dissolved fully. Midnight gave another smirk as she handed the emerald back to Stella.

"You know what to do" The hybrid smirked before she pointed the emerald towards the AshHearts.

"Chaos, BLAST!" She yelled as multiple spheres came from the emerald and hit three AshHearts with one sphere. Soon enough the only one`s standing were Allura, Eclipse, and Vortex.

And Allura was pretty angry.

"You killed my AshHearts, You killed my Mist Creature... You, are, going, to, pay!" Allura tried to run over and kill them but her brothers held her back.

"Victous, Deadedious, Ripiosis!"

The furious raven cried.

Darklings came in an instant, looking very hungry, Two charged at Saturn and Nicole, another pair with Tyler and Shawn, Heraldo and Midday, Midnight and Stella and so forth.

Amy Grabbed Tails' hand, he was terrified.

"On the Count of three, Tails.. 1,"

The Darkling came with incredible speed,

"2,"

It rose its jagged arm to strike,

"3!"

The fox and hedgehog splitted and the arm came down onto the deck. Amy took her cutlass and zoomed forward. She smiled and jumped at him, aiming at his neck,

"OFF WITH YE'S HEAD!"

And the sword made a satisfied 'Squalish!' noise of the skin tearing.

JACK'S POV

oOo

Jackie tried to pick me up, but my foot was caught with the wood. I spat at her,

"RUN! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!"

My wolf looked at me with fear in her eyes, a single tear rolled down.

"Go."

She stepped back, noticing my eyes turning white, my atmosphere seemed dark as if angry. My voice was demonic,

"SHADOW, PUPPET TORMENT!"

His shadow went on all fours, it turned my realistic and it roared.

Eclipse and Vortex smirked at this,

"His a Shadowist? Heh..."

Allura was throwing insults at the crews, she clearly hated this 'trip'.

My shadow growled and roared with all it`s might, the animal it took form of was indeed a cougar. I gritted my teeth together,

"Destroy the Darklings" It looked back at me before it gave me a toothy grin before charging towards one of the Darklings by Midnight and Stella. Now all I had to do was to set my foot free from this blasted wood. I looked at my sword, I took it out and tried to create the hole bigger.

My shadow bit a Darkling's neck, slowly tearing off its head. It was a gruesome sight to see.

Allura tried to struggle free from the grasp of her brothers but Eclipse gave her to Vortex and ran towards my shadow.

The Cougar figure growled and was in battle stance. Eclipse came at it and stabbed it's leg, I cried out in pain. The pain turned into an annoying throbbing, I had to hurry and make this hole bigger, before Eclipse finally found out that I was connected to the shadow Cougar.

I sighed as I wiggled my foot out of the hole, and I stood up, I knew I couldn`t run on this bad foot but, A captain`s gotta do what a captain`s gotta do. I took out my cutlass and swiped a Darkling`s head off it`s shoulders. I saw the pink one doing the same, the two tailed fox was going after her, with a worried expression.

I felt another wave of pain go through me as I seen Eclipse go for the Cougar`s tail.

"Bloody hell" I muttered as I shook off the pain and continued to reach the Cougar, all the while slicing Darkling`s head off. Vortex wanted to fight so badly but he had to watch over his sister. I scurried over to my shadow form, I has to stop Eclipse from hurting me. But a Darkling shoved me to the ground, shoving his face near mine. It was trying to gorge on my energy. I sliced it's face, the oozing blood splattering on me. Then I chopped it's head cleanly off It's neck. It fell in its osn blood, twitching, then settled.

Eclipse rose his blade, 'No... He can't! He must be stopped!'

I desperately crawled over, But then his arm came down fast.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jackie stood between my shadow and Eclipse. The sword pierced through a bag of old wheat...

"I will NOT let you hurt him no longer" The wolf growled as she took out her sword, The Shadow Cougar roared once more before going over to a Darkling, but it limped, just as I did as I tried to get over to Jackie, but Midday stopped me by picking me up.

"Let go of me! I need to help her!" I squirmed in his hold as I watched Jackie and now Midnight fight Eclipse.

"You`re badly wounded Cap`an! You really think you would stand a chance?!" He yelled at me while running through the dead bodies of the Darkling`s. I looked back at Jackie and saw she and Midnight were doing great, but I still couldn`t think of life without my pup. She`s been my one true love...

Midnight's POV

oOo

Jackie and I were fighting against our old foe.

Eclipse sneered, he came charging.

Jackie sliced his feathers, missing his skin.

Eclipse went behind me, I turned around and swung my laser cannon.

He wasn't there.

I looked left and right for the mangy crow, Jackie was ready as well. I growled lowly as I turned to see someone staring at me. It was Stella, and the gem in her hand flashed before I heard it`s voice,

'Behind you' it whispered, honestly that thing is strange, I never heard of a talking gem, but I listened to it and turned around just in time and pinned him to the ground with the laser cannon pointed to his chest.

I glared at him,

"Eclipse..."

The red-eyed crow smirked,

"I'm not the one you should be fighting... it would have to be HER"

Allura cackled,

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!" She grew large and her feathers were as sharp as shards of glass.

Heraldo stared at her in shock. Knuckles, Silver, Amy, and Rouge scowled along with the crews.

"IT'S CALLED, 'ASHES, ASHES THE PIRATES I DESPISE FALL DOWN!'" She gathered dark energy matter in her hands and tossed them at Stella. The hybrid knew she wouldn`t be able to move out of the way in time, but she still had one last resort. She held her hand with the gem up and closed her eyes.

"Protect me please" She mumbled with hope, but after receiving no response for the emerald she waited for the blast to hit her. But it never came. Stella opened her eyes to see that she was inside of a red energy shield.

"NO!" Allura cried out before sending multiple shots towards Stella but when they touch the shield they exploded.

Vortex pulled his sister back, she struggled and shrank down size,

"Sayonara, MEIN 'FREUNDS'!"

Eclipse, Vortex, Allura, and the ships were glitching, then vanished into thin air...

The crew were silent, everything was silent until a growl was heard out of nowhere, it was vicious and it sounded as if you were going to face the creature, you`d end up giving your life. The first to turn towards the sound was Shawn. Soon everyone followed, they all sighed once they saw it was Rouge growling.

"They made me. BREAK. A. NAIL!" The bat cried out in fury and rage. Jack huffed,

"I almost died, lass. We don't need to hear ye's cries!"

Rouge snapped,

"Breaking a nail is very serious!"

Midnight and Midday rolled their eyes,

"Predictable Lassie..."

"Ye' got that right, 'Night..." As Rouge continued to yell about her broken nail, Amy looked down to the cutlass in her hand. She also remembered how she felt when she was cutting heads, it felt... as if she found her purpose. As crazy as it sounded to you, Amy doesn`t care.

"So... now what?" a certain hedgehog asked which caused silence to overtake the ship once more.

"AHH! ROUGE GET OFF ME!" Silver cried out as he tried to pry Rouge`s hands off his neck. "KEEP YOUR HEADS, MI AMIGOS!" Heraldo cried.

Everyone gave him the whole,

'Your serious?' look.

Heraldo ignored the looks and pointed,

"MIRA! (look!) ES UNA (It's an) ISLAND!" Not lying, an island was up ahead, at least a few miles or so.

Stella rose her sword,

"WE HAVE LAND YE' SEA DOGS!"

"Finally! I was starting to forget what it looked like!" Knuckles cheered as he ran to the side of the ship to get a better view.

"Land?" Amy mumbled as she was brought out of her daydream.

"Really? So does this mean we get to explore it?" Tails asked the two Captains.

"Aye little lad, it does, I never stumbled upon this island before" Stella admitted.

"Same goes for me" Jack agreed.

Rouge peered out at sea, the large fish swam across. Their fins sticking out of the surface of the water, parting through it, making ripples.

Jack looked down in hunger of fish,

"Meow.. colorful fishes.."

Midnight stood on the edge of the ship, she held on the ropes that held the sails. She smiled and yelled something she hadn't yelled in quite some time,

"LAAAAAAAAAND 'HOOOOOOO!"

End of Chapter.

_**[A/n] Me: The words that seem latin aren't, they're just made up words...**_

_**Fallen: uh-huh! Read an-!**_

_**Me: -d review, my ducklings! HASTA LA PASTA!~ **_

_**Fallen: FALLEN-OUT!~**_


End file.
